KoKo
|country = California, United States |age = 18 |birthday = |birthmonth = |birthyear = |birthref = |status = Active |years = 2009-Present |partner = ListYT1 |YTusername = KodachiiChan}} KoKo, or Kodachii is an American YouTube-singer who started singing in 2009. Her first hit cover was her piano version cover of Imitation Black with over 51K views. Her most popular solo cover to date is her English cover of "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku", with over 109K views as of March 2014. Her most popular duet cover, "iNSaNiTY", has over twice as many views at an impressive 259K. She was also a judge for the Serendipity Chorus Battle. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs -remix- feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2010.09.15) # "World's End Dancehall" –Short ver.- (2010.09.16) # "Matryoshka" (2010.10.18) # "Gemini" -Wanko ver.- feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2010.11.07) # "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" -Short Music Box ver.- feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2010.11.10) # "Aitai" (12 singers collab) (2010.11.16) # "Neko Neko Super Fever Night" –Short ver.- (2010.11.25) # "Lily Lily ★ Burning Night" (18 singers collab) (2010.12.30) # "Secret glow" feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2011.01.11) # "Leia" –Piano ver.- (2011.02.14) # "International cooking channel: Valentine" feat. Anba, KoKo, and mong (2011.02.19) # "Renraku Mada" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.02.27) # "rain stops, goodbye" feat. Anba, Aniki, cherysh, Chii, Iro, Katie, KoKo, kuri~n, Mika, mong, Shou, Yano (2011.03.11) # "Mousou Sketch" feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2011.03.23) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) –English ver.- (2011.04.23) # "Mozaik Role" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.04.25) # "Leia/Palette" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.05.27) # "Just Another: World is Mine" (Parody) feat. Ai, cherysh, Doubie, Hartless, Katie, KoKo, konbini, Kuro, mong, Caramel Cher, Anba, Iro, Karu, Ciel*, and Shou (2011.05.31) # "Hana he Tadoru Ito" feat. Anba, Aniki, Carmen, Caspy, Cir, ¤Fyre, Joakkar, Juju, KoKo, Kran, Lucy, Miku-tan, Yanovi and Sagara Yoru (2011.05.31) # "siGrE" (collab) (2011.06.04) # "Eternal Snow" –Piano ver.- (2011.06.06) # "Lily Lily Burning Night/Rolling Girl feat. Hime, ¤Fyre, Xephy, Caspy, AmaitoFuu, Kenta, Nipah, Rith. Miizu, Yanovi, KoKo, Miku-tan, Carman, AndoryuNii, Kamiya and Neiowna (2011.06.18) # "No Logic / Discommunication" feat. ANU, Chii, Franky, Hartless, konbini, Kumba, mong, onion, shoy, Anba, Aniki, Katie, KoKo, mii., Shou, Trinity, and Yano (2011.06.20) # "ReAct" -English ver.- feat. KoKo, Miku-tan and Anba (2011.06.26) # "FRAME OUT" feat. United Nations (2011.07.14) # "You and Your Beautiful World" –Short ver.- (2011.07.20) # "Fuyu no Sakura" (9 singers collab) (2011.07.21) # "Mirishita x Romeo and Cinderella" (collab) (2011.07.24) # "iNSaNiTY" feat. ListYT1 (2011.07.31) # "Suki Kirai" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.08.01) # "Sakura Biyori" (Bleach ED) feat. United Nations (2011.08.03) # "DATEKEN Medley" (17 singers collab) (2011.08.07) # "Dream Eating Monochrome Baku" (Dream Eating Monochrome Baku) –English ver.- (2011.08.31) # "BPM" –Short ver.- (2011.09.24) # "crack" feat. Aniki, Caspy, Chii, Ciel*, Ichiki, Katie, KoKo, kuri~n, mong, NovaHyou, Shou, Una, and Yuri (2011.09.25) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (Madness of Duke Venomania) -English ver.- feat. Razzy, ¤Fyre, Miku-tan, KoKo, Kuri~n and sweetpoffin (2011.10.23) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.11.01) # "Soundless Voice" (15 singers collab) (2011.12.10) # "Juu Mensou" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.12.17) # "Soundless Voice" (2011.12.21) # "Dancer in the Dark" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2011.12.22) # "Smiling" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.01.02) # "Arrest Rose" feat. Aniki, Apol, Caspy, Ciel*, Kimunyu, KoKo, ListYT1, mong, and NovaHyou (2012.01.21) # "Tsukino" feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.01.22) # "Tómur" (2012.02.13) # "Dokugaron code: altered" feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.02.27) # "Jenga" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.03.27) # "Shinzou Democracy" (2012.03.29) # "CANDY CANDY/SWMMING AROUND" feat. Chiika, K-chan, KL, Kousei, Xephy, Apol, AmaitoFuu, Aqua, Carmen, Caspy, Ciel*, Doubie, Eva, himuro, Hiseki, Ian, KoKo, Kura, ListYT1, Mango, vamong, Nipah, ¤Fyre, RurutiaDariya, Ryan and Koucha (2012.04.01) # "Hyakunen Koi" feat. Strawberry Mint (2012.05.12) # "If" (2012.05.26) # "Shounen wa Kyoushitsu ga Kirai Datta no da" feat. KoKo and ListYT1 (2012.07.04) # "Scissorhands" -Short live ver.- feat. Shiroko and KoKo (2012.07.09) # "Gaiken to Naimen" (Outwards and Inwards) feat. KoKo and ListYT1 (2012.07.19) (deleted) # "Jenga" -English Acoustic ver.- (2012.08.08) # "shake it!" feat. AmaitoFuu, Chase, Katie, Kousei, KoKo, MastaH, Shiroko and Stella (2012.08.25) # "LYNNE" -English ver.- (2012.09.03) # "Ikasama Life Game" (Cheating Life Game) feat. Apol, Ashe, Caspy, Kenta, Kura, Doubie, KoKo, K*chan, Lemon, Rosa and RuRu (2012.09.16) # "Alice" -English ver.- (2012.09.29) # "Lily Lily ★ Burning Night" (6 singers collab) (2012.10.03) # "Kokoro" -English ver.- feat. Cir, Lucy, KoKo, Saint, katie, Carmen, K-chan, Shiroko, joakkar, Zoozbuh, Caspy and KL (2012.11.02) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) feat. Aqua, Kori, JenniDi, VairE, Len, Utau, ListYT1, KoKo, Cherri, azynyanHTT, Kaddi, Chiika and ehmz (2012.11.13) # "Migikata no Chou" (8 singers collab) (2012.12.09) # "Stocking Filler" (5 singers collab) (2012.12.23) # "Scissorhands" (2012.12.27) # "Campanella" -English ver.- (2013.01.18) # "Fall Into Unseen Darkness" feat. lilium album (2013.01.19) # "Yuragi" (2013.02.03) # "And Forever" feat. Kura and KoKo (2013.02.14) # "Silver Girl" -Awaking mix- feat. lilium album (2013.03.02) # "Loto" feat. Antares, Caspy, ¤Fyre, Reiko, Katie, Saint, KoKo, Ashe, Nyamai, Alleah, Kiwi, KL, Kura, Lizz, AmaitoFuu and Y. Chang (2013.03.05) # "Majo" (Witch Hunt) feat. Nova, KoKo, Tonkhai and Usachii (2013.04.01) # "niki medley" (WAVE/+REVERSE/GLIDE/YURAGI) feat. K-chan, AmaitoFuu, Antares, Arii, Carmen, Caspy, Hime, Iggy/Igx, Juju, KL, KoKo, Kori, miiZu, Reiko, Rith, Seira, Sohly and Yuri (2013.04.02) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" feat. Akari, Carette, Ciel*, Cir, Cocolu, Kago, Katie, KoKo, Koucha, Lizz, Miizu and Ruru (2013.04.03) # "Sleeping Beauty" (2013.04.04) # "Undefined" feat. Melody♔Royale (2013.04.19) # "My Father's Son" (2013.05.02) # "No Hope" (2013.05.09) # "Sword of Drossel" feat. lilium album and Carmina Natura (2013.05.18) # "My Last Gravity" (2013.05.24) # "Lost Destination" feat. lilium album (2013.07.19) # "CLAP HIP CHERRY" (2013.07.23) # "Silent Majority" feat. Amaito and KoKo (2013.08.10) # "OVER" feat. AmaitoFuu and KoKo (2013.08.29) # "+REVERSE" (2013.09.06) # "Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo" (Rondo of the Sun and Moon) feat. kuri~n and KoKo (2013.11.02) # "Kimi to Mata Aeru Hi Made" (Till The Day I Can See You Again) (collab) (2013.11.30) # "Otogibanashi" (Fakery Tale) -English ver.- (2013.12.12) # "Dokusenyoku" (Mono Prisoner) (2014.02.07) # "Kiseki no Umi" (2014.03.02) # "+♂" (Plus Danshi) (Plus Boy) feat. Kura and KoKo (2014.06.20) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" (Wonderland and the Sheep's Song) feat. konpeito*complete (2014.07.13) # "Yozora ni Futatsu" (Two in the Night Sky) feat. konpeito*complete (2014.08.09) # "Passionate Sqaull" (Seikon no Qwaser ED1) feat. konpeito*complete (2014.09.12) # "Unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -TV Size ver.- (2014.09.14) # "Yellow" (Coldplay song) (2014.11.25) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" -English ver.- feat. Ateotu, KoKo, Lollia, Lizz, RO☆D, Razzy, Ashe, and Chase (2015.01.24) # "Credens Justitiam" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica song) (2015.02.27) # "Lacrimosa" (Kuroshitsuji ED2) -TV Size ver.- (2015.04.28) # "Raspberry Monster" feat. Arii, Yuri, Juju, KoKo, Kousei, Nipah, AmaitoFuu, and Theo (2015.06.18) # "And I'm Home" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka song) -English ver.- feat. Lizz and KoKo (2015.08.02) # "Crazy∞Night" -English ver.- feat. ateotu, KoKo, Lollia, Lizz, RO☆D, Razzy, Ashe, Chase, and Caspy (2016.02.19) # "Yuki no Reason" (Love Live song) feat. Sock It 2 Me (2016.03.28) # "Onaji Hoshi ga Mitai" (Love Live song) feat. Sock It 2 Me (2016.05.10) # "Justitia" feat. UN*Likely (2016.06.26) }} Gallery Illust. by Capumuffin |KodachiiChan.png|KoKo as seen in her acoustic collab cover of "Jenga" Illust. by Ciel* and Saki |KoKo omanko v7anopW8eM8.png|KoKo as seen in KL's cover of "Omanko no Naka de Oyogu" Illust. by KL |nikimedley_koko.png|Seira and KoKo as seen in the collab cover of "niki medley" |Kokobadend.png|Koko as the Lady in Road's Bad End Night Chorus |Ikasama life game by runicfencer.png| Rosa, Apol, Doubie, Caspy, K*chan, Ashe, Koko, Kenta, Lemon, Kura and RuRu as seen in "Ikasama Life Game" Illust. by Kenta }} Trivia External Links * tumblr. * Twitter